Beautiful Eyes
by Lucilla Roux
Summary: Sakura a single receptionist falls for the man she never really knew. Will she fall in love with Gaara or reject him? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura could not stand the fact that she was the only girl that did not date. For instance, her best friends all lost it when they were in high school but she never did since she had more of a head on her shoulders than they did.

"_You know, you'll never get a guy like that if you keep on shutting them out."_ Ino once said during one of their sleepovers.

Not that she wasn't going to shut them out completely, it was she couldn't find the right one.

"Sakura you're needed at the front desk!" Izumo called out.

The twenty year old rosette nodded and walked to the area that needed her.

And much to her surprise, there was three people standing as if they were waiting for hours to get someone to set up an appointment or something.

"Hello, may I help you?" Sakura asked politely.

The blonde woman smiled at her and said, "Yes we're here to set up an appointment with a therapist for my little brother here."

Sakura looked at the other two where one was a brunette had weird clown-like make-up on his face. And the other was a red-head with bored jade eyes but he seemed to not care about anything around him.

Temari looked at Kankuro and Gaara with a slight smile as if telling them 'It won't be long.'

Sakura asked kindly, "What are your names?"

The blond woman smiled and said, "I'm Temari."

Temari pointed at Kankuro, "This is Kankuro."

Kankuro nodded at Sakura while thinking about his next project.

"And Gaara," she pointed at the seemingly moody red-head.

The rosette typed in the names for setting up the appointment and realized there wasn't a filled in spot for who was going to see the therapist.

"Um, who is going to see the therapist again?" She asked as if confused.

Temari pointed at the red-head once more, "Gaara."

Sakura nodded and put in the last piece of information which Gaara was looking straight at her. Nervsouly, she said, "Alright you are going to see the therapist on Monday next week. Is that all?"

Temari smiled and slung an arm around Kankuro's shoulder, "Nope that's good enough. Come on Gaara."

Gaara stole one more glance at the nervous rosette and walk away with them with a smirk.

_'Sakura huh? This will be interesting..' _He thought with a devious smile.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked out of the office later that day, feeling that same strange sensation running up and down her spine.<p>

Somehow she could still feel his eyes on her back but knew he wasn't there. Maybe going to Ino's house is a good idea after all.

"Hey Ino-chan," the rosette said with a smile.

However Ino knew that wasn't one of Sakura's usual smiles.

"Hey forehead what's up with you?" She asked feeling concerned for her best friend.

Sakura fidgeted a little and gave in sighing, "Nothing really other than work tiring me out."

The blond noticed the slight blush on Sakura's face and grinned widely, "Is there _anything_ else you want to talk about like some guy?"

Sakura blushed, "No, no one like that."

Ino shook her head as if she was going no where with her best friend's inability to like any breathing male specimen. Then suddenly she jumped off of the couch.

"We're going to the ceremony tomorrow at five. You're coming with too." She grinned.

Sakura paled at the thought of it but answered nervously, "Sure, but who invited us all?"

For a second, Ino was tapping her chin as if trying to think. "Okay if I can remember it was Temari Sabaku."

The rosette's eyes widened with shock, _'T-Temari Sabaku? Oh no that's Gaara's sister! What am I going to do now?'_

A hand was waving over her face and heard Ino's voice , "Sakura are you okay?"

She nodded quickly and got up, "Sorry I have to go somewhere."

Shrugging Ino led her friend out safely, "Alright. Bye then."

Sakura waved at her once more and left in a whirlwind.

_'What's up with her?"_ Ino thought while going out to her garden.

Sakura ran down the sidewalk panting heavily from running down seven blocks to her home.

* * *

><p>Gaara shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and walked across the street to his favorite cafe.<p>

It was always like this for him. He had a mother, a sad excuse for a father who treated him horribly, an uncle who hated his guts since he was born, and his two siblings that cared for him.

The red-head inwardly snarled at the memories of his hated father and uncle. The waiter came by with his coffee. Gaara thanked him and took a sip of the hot beverage.

_'Sakura looks like I'll be seeing you again hopefully...'_ He thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh goodness, I didn't realize how short this was until just now. I will add more onto it soon enough I just have a lot of stuff going on in life. So please enjoy of what there is so far. <strong>_

**_Music-chan =P_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura. Sakura!" Ino's voice jolted Sakura out of her day dream.

'Huh?' She looked at her best friend who was standing by her desk.

"What you want Ino-pig?" The rosette asked.

Ino looked at her as if she was from another planet. "Hello? Are you going to tell me about this hot new guy or what?"

Sakura blushed at the thought of seeing Gaara earlier a few days ago. "I have nothing to say about him."

The blond sighed, "When are you going to break through your shell forehead?"

Sakura shrugged hopelessly and Ino went off to who knows what.

Just at that moment, the phone rang twice in fact. She picked it up and answered, "Hello welcome to Senju Therapy how may I help you?"

"Hey Sakura," The voice on the other end replied.

Sakura recognized the deep raspy voice. It was Gaara..Why is he even calling at this time?

But before she even said anything back he asked, "I was wondering if you wanted to stop for coffee and talk?"

She smiled and answered back, "Sure I get off around noon."

"Good see you outside." And then he hung up.

Sakura felt her heart beating fast against her chest about seeing him alone. Well it shouldn't be affecting her like this or should she. It's just coffee right?

It was noon and she left the building wearing her work clothes and her hair left down.

She started to walk farther away until she heard, "Sakura."

The rosette turned to a pair of glossy jade eyes staring back at her. Her heart start to pound again heavily.

The red-head smiled at her gently and led her to the nearest coffeehouse.

They order their coffee and sat down in a nearby table.

Sakura sipped her beverage wishing she wasn't so nervous around him.

Gaara was just looking at her and admiring her eyes.

"So nice weather today," She said quietly.

He nodded, "Yeah."

Looking out the window the rosette wondered why she was here right now. Though Gaara was rather interested in her in some way.

Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat under his stare. Her heart was pounding so hard that she could swear it might jump out of her chest.

He simply smirked in amusement at her antics, _'She's cute when she blushes.'_

Pulling her head together, the rosette downed her coffee in a flash and got up.

"I'm I-I gotta go meet up with a friend of mine," She stammered.

The red-head felt a little pang inside and nodded, "Go then."

Sakura ran out the cafe and went over to Ino's house to figure out everything.

Maybe she can help untangle the mess Sakura got herself into.

But she couldn't help but blush at Gaara when her gazing at her with his beautiful eyes.

_'Oh, when will this ever begin to make sense..' _ She thought cradling her head in her hands.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know this was sort of short for a chapter. But I'll be working on more of it this weekend. Life's been a bit crazy and busy these days so please don't kill me for it. D:And I'm so glad I figured out the title for this fic. I'll reveal the song and artist I was inspired by later on. <em>**

**_Have a nice weekend!_**

**_MusicFanatic345_**


End file.
